Tenshi no Kurayami
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Hotaru has been having weird dreams about a boy they say is her twin brother. A new boy at school shows up with a locket that has the symbol of Saturn on it, could this be him, or is it all a trap? only one chap!


Hi all!! well this short story is to just introduce Tenshi, who i will be using in some of my fic's and yes this is the only chapter to it. i didn't want to make it to long because i have other story's to work on so read and injoy.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah!! i'm in this one!!  
  
Spirit: um of course you are because this one is about you.  
  
Tenshi: i know, so here it is, and you don't have to reveiw unless you want to tell me how wonderful i am.  
  
Spirit:or how idiotic, any way please read, and if you want review. i too would like to know what you think of Tenshi.and he probably will be in my other fic's from now on. well read and enjoy.

* * *

"Hotaru get up! School starts in a half hour." Haruka yelled from behind the door. Hotaru shot out of bed and grabbed her uniform. "I'm up!" she cried as she put her skirt on, put fell over in the process. After she was done dressing she ran downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast, then ran out the door.  
  
"Oh man, why did school have to start so soon?" she asked as she walked to school. Suddenly something fast zoomed by her. Her skirt flew up and she frantically tried to smooth it out. She looked ahead to see someone on a motorcycle.   
  
"Hey why don't you watch what your going you jerk." she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned around to see Rini dealing with the same problem. "Hey Rini-chan."  
  
"Hey Hotaru-chan, I was running to catch up with you, but some rude jerk had to pull that stupid stunt. I bet he did it on purpose." Rini whined as she pulled up next to Hotaru.  
  
"Well forget about him, lets just go before were late." Hotaru said. Rini nodded. They made it to school and went to class. Soon the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class we have a new student. I'd like you all to meet Tenshi Kyuushi." a boy with black spiked hair, and dark yet cheerful purple eyes walked in. Most of the class looked uneasy as he took a seat in the back. His name was what worried them. (Angel of Death) Rini and Hotaru just looked at each other and shrugged, class then continued on.  
  
"Hey Hotaru what do you think of Tenshi?" Rini asked the violet eyed girl at lunch. They were sitting under there tree off to the side.   
  
"I don't know, he seems kind of distant. Like I was awhile back." she said drinking her soda. They heard a lot of giggling and looked up. There was a big group of girls all following Tenshi as he walked around the campus.   
  
"Look at that guy. Who does he think he is?" asked some of the guys. Rini stood up and marched away.  
  
"Hey Rini-chan where are you going?" Hotaru asked as she followed her pink haired friend. Soon it became clear. She was marching up to Tenshi, Hotaru gulped hoping she wouldn't do anything she'll regret latter. Soon the small girl was face to face with the guy. He looked a little confused.  
  
"Um, hi. I'm Tenshi." he said and offered her a hand. She looked at it then back up at him.  
  
"Rini. Would you please explain to me where you got that locket?" she asked. Hotaru hadn't even noticed before. He pulled it out and she gasped. It was a silver locket with the symbol of Saturn in the middle in black. She had the same one only the symbol was purple.  
  
"Oh uh this...well...I found it awhile back. It was lying in a park so I kept it." he said rubbing the back of his head. Rini and Hotaru could see it was a lie, but before they had time to answer the group of girls ran between them.  
  
"Hey quit bugging Tenshi-kun. He said he found it now leave, he especially doesn't need a freak like Hotaru hanging around him." Rini lunged and grabbed the girl by the collar.  
  
"You take that back." she yelled raising her fist. Hotaru grabbed her as Tenshi tried pulling them apart.  
  
"Hey stop this!" he yelled. "Rini he's right. Just let it go." Hotaru said  
  
"Hotaru if you don't...fine." she said finally letting go of the crying girl. She glared at the group one last time and walked off. Hotaru bowed said a muffled sorry then went to catch up to her friend.   
  
The rest of the day went smoothly. Soon Hotaru was home and searching through the fridge for a snack. Michiru walked in with Setsuna in pursuit.  
  
"Hey Hotaru how was school?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Rini almost got in a fight because some girl called me a freak, and there was this new boy there. I think his name was Tenshi Kyuushi."  
  
"Wow, that's an interesting name." Haruka said coming into the room and grabbing a bottled water.   
  
"Hotaru what did we say about fights?" Michiru said. Hotaru rolled her eyes.  
  
"But it was Rini. I didn't do anything besides trying to pry her off the girl." Michiru just shook her head. Hotaru let out a sigh and went up to her room.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Once asleep a dream started, actually it was more like a memory...  
  
Dream  
  
A three year old Hotaru was crying in a corner of the room. She had fallen and scrapped her knee. As if that wasn't bad enough she had been running away from the neighbors dog that had tried to attack her. Two small arms wrapped around her. She looked up into the face of her twin brother.   
  
"Tenshi...it hurts." she cried. He pulled away to look at it.  
  
"Wow that's a nice one." he said with a grin.   
  
"Tenshi!" Hotaru cried pushing him away. He laughed and sat back up. "Here Ru I'll fix it." he said putting a hand over it. Black light glowed from his hand and down to her knee. In a moment the wound was healed. Hotaru flung her chubby little arms around her brothers neck.  
  
"Thank you Tenshi."  
  
End Dream  
  
Hotaru bolted up. That dream had seemed more like a memory. But she didn't remember ever having a brother. that was to real, I had called the boy Tenshi. Maybe it was just a dream. she thought. She looked over at the clock and grunted it was 3o'clock in the morning.   
  
Hotaru yawned as she walked to Rei's temple. Luckily today was a Saturday, but why did they have to schedule a meeting so early? She was walking up the steps when she heard her name.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Hey wait." she looked to see Minako and Usagi running up to her.  
  
"Hey guys. Wow your not late this time." she said with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Taru-chan. Hey do you know why Rei is having this meeting?" Usagi asked. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Maybe she had a premonition." Minako suggested. The others shrugged and walked up the long stairs.   
  
They soon reached the temple and went inside. The rest of the inners and Rini were there. They sat around the small table and Makoto offered them tea and cookies. Finally Rei started.  
  
"I've been sensing some other presence lately. Whatever it is it's keeping a shield on it's power so it's difficult to say whether it's good or bad. But when I looked in the fire I got a picture of a scythe, and a skull, even my cards had the same result. So there's reason to believe that whatever it is it's going to bring death along with it.  
  
"Wouldn't it have sent out some yoma, or demons' though?" Makoto asked. Luna shook her head.  
  
"Just because that's the way it's been in the past doesn't mean the same thing will happen all the time. I think we should be on alert at all times though. Ami see if you can get anything on your computer, and Rei keep scrying. We have to find out what this presence is."  
  
Everyone nodded. Then Rei got up and looked at a calender. "Um...Minako, Hotaru, and Makoto-chan. It's your turn to help out today." they nodded and everyone got up and either left or stayed. Minako , Hotaru, and Makoto put on some kimonos and began helping Rei around the temple.   
  
A bell rang and Minako went to the front. There stood a boy with black hair and purple eyes. "Hey my name's Tenshi. Ah do you have a place where I could meditate?" he asked.  
  
"Of coarse. Follow me." she said and led him around back to a spot in the garden. "Here you are, just call if you need anything." he nodded and sat down.   
  
Hotaru was carrying a pail of water so she and Makoto could clean the shrines when she tripped, all the water went flying and landed right on her. She moaned as she sat up and looked at her mess, then a snicker was heard to her left. She looked to see Tenshi.   
  
"Tenshi-san? What are you doing here?" she asked wringing out her hair.  
  
"Well I came to meditate, I didn't know they had live entertainment here though." he said walking over. Hotaru turned red.  
  
"Tenshi!" she cried pushing him away. He just laughed some more. Hotaru froze. This seemed so familiar. that's it the dream! she thought and backed up. Tenshi stopped laughing and looked at her.  
  
"Hotaru what's wrong?" he asked as he got back up. Hotaru snapped out of her state.  
  
"Oh nothing. You just reminded me of someone. Excuse me, but I have to go clean the shrine." she said picking up the pail and walking away. Tenshi just looked confused, but that soon changed to sadness as he walked out of the temple.  
  
Hotaru collapsed onto her bed. man what an exhausting day. she thought. Something nuzzled her hand and she looked down. It was Titan, her guardian tiger.   
  
"Hey Titan." she said petting his head as her eyelids became heavy. She soon fell asleep, Titan jumped up onto her bed and curled up next to her. Another dream started soon after.  
  
Dream  
  
Hotaru was in a garden filled with purple and white flowers. She looked up at the night sky and saw many of Saturn's moons glowing. It reminded her of the palace in the Moon's kingdom. She sighed then walked back inside. As she neared the thrown room she heard someone yelling.   
  
"Mother you can't be serious. I have to stay here and protect this kingdom as well as Hotaru." Hotaru peered in and saw her parents as well as Tenshi arguing.  
  
"Tenshi, you don't have a chose. You have to become the new Keeper of Souls. Hotaru has to stay here and protect this kingdom and the moon princess." her father argued.   
  
"But.." Tenshi began but was cut off by their mother.  
  
"Enough. This conversation is over. Tomorrow you are to become the new Grim Reaper and leave for the river Styx." she said turning away from her son. The last thing Hotaru saw was her brother bowing and storming towards her.  
  
End Dream  
  
Something wet was rubbed against Hotaru's face she opened her eyes, but blinked as the light from the window hit her. After several seconds she looked to see Titan right next to her.   
  
"Hotaru-hime what's wrong? You were moaning in you sleep." he asked. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh just a dream Titan-chan, don't worry about it." she said.  
  
Titan looked at her with concern but decided to leave it at that. "Oh by the way Princess Rini is over and wishes to see you. As well as Princess Rei and Ami." Hotaru looked back at him.  
  
"Really? I wonder why Rei-chan and Ami-chan are here." she asked as she opened th door. The both of them walked down to the living room and were greeted by Haruka.  
  
"Hey Firefly, hey Titan." she said. Hotaru said a sleepy hi then sat down across from Rei and Ami, Rini was next to her.  
  
"Hotaru-chan we have some information about the new energy source I mentioned at the meeting. It appears as though it's energy is the same type and strength as yours." Rei said looking the violet haired girl in the eye.  
  
"You mean like the power over Death and Destruction. But isn't that what most of our enemies power is over." Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well yes, but it appears to also have the power over Rebirth. Which we find quiet odd. Only people born with royal Saturn blood have all three in one body." Ami told her.   
  
Hotaru knew that was true, but then who could this person be...? Wait. "Tenshi!" she cried as she stood up.   
  
"Tenshi? What do you mean....gasp the locket!" Rini said as she to rose. Ami, Rei and Haruka looked at them.   
  
"You mean you know the person?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes, well maybe there is this boy at school who has a locket just like Hotaru's but the symbol is in black rather then purple." Rini stated.  
  
"That's not the only reason. I've been having dreams lately and they keep showing a boy who is my twin." Hotaru said.  
  
"Really, your twin? You know now that I think about it you both do look alike." Rini said. Hotaru sighed at her long time friend. "Anyway we should go look for him. What if he doesn't know who he is and something like what happened to Hotaru happens to him."  
  
"Alright then, you said he looks like Hotaru then he should be easy to find. Not many people have purple hair and eyes." Haruka said. "Why don't we call the others for there help."   
  
They nodded. While Ami did that the rest of the girls including Michiru went out to search. Hotaru was searching with Rini. They first went to Rei's temple, since that is where Hotaru had seen him the other day. Having no luck there they searched at the school. Last they went to the park. Rini gave out an annoyed sigh and collapsed on a park bench.  
  
"This is hopeless. It's looking for a needle in a haystack." she whined. Hotaru sat down next to her.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait till tomorrow." she suggested. Rini shook her head.  
  
"If an enemy came they could probably read his energy just as easily as we could. Though I wonder why we can't feel it now."  
  
Hotaru shrugged. She didn't know either. "Well lets keep looking then...how about downtown?" Rini nodded and they both left the park. They walked around the shops for awhile and soon entered an ice cream shop to get a quick treat.  
  
"Ooh I'll have that one ...or maybe that one...or maybe." Rini was having a hard time deciding on what she wanted. The guy at the counter was getting annoyed. Luckily Hotaru had ordered hers first and was sitting at on of the long tables at the window eating it. (Ok I know Hotaru doesn't like milk, but that doesn't mean she hates everything that has milk in it.) Finally after a few more minutes Rini sat down across from her.  
  
"You know it's kind of weird." the pink haired girl said. Hotaru looked over at her a little confused. "I mean you having a twin brother, no ones ever mentioned it before, not even Titan. It's just weird I think."  
  
"You know your right. All of the scouts have gotten most of there memories back, well except me that is. You'd think they would remember him." Hotaru put in as she took another bite of her cookie dough ice cream. Rini nodded. A scream suddenly came to the girls ears and they quickly dashed outside to see what was happening.   
  
People began dropping to the ground. It appeared that there energy had been stolen. The girls looked around to find any trace of the culprit. Seeing no threat Hotaru went to the nearest person and checked there pulse. She let out a sigh of relieve when she found it.   
  
"There still alive. Just there energy was taken." she said as she stood up, suddenly she felt something grab her ankle and pull her down. She blocked her fall and turned her head to see it was the person she had checked only his eyes were faded, and there was something on his forehead.  
  
"Hotaru!!" she heard Rini cry. She quickly kicked the guys arm, he released her and she rose up only to see the rest of the victims do the same. "Ah there like zombies!!!"   
  
"We have to transform. SATURN CRYSTAL POWER."  
  
"NEO MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!"  
  
The girls transformed and got in a stance. One of the zombies (I'm going to call them that.) Got a hold of Neo moon from the back, she elbowed it in the gut and kicked him away. Saturn was currently wrestling with one that held a broom stick. Afraid of killing him she hit him in the head with the other end of her glaive. More just kept coming.   
  
"Saturn this is bad. We cant kill them, but how are we going to get rid of them." Neo Moon said as the girls were now back to back.   
  
"I don't know....wait do you hear that?" a very soft and low sound drifted around. "It sounds like a flute or something. It might be what's controlling these people."   
  
"Got a plan you keep these freaks busy. I'm going to find out who it is." Neo Moon said. Saturn nodded and Neo Moon jumped over the zombies. The ones who went to follow her were quickly knocked down by Saturn's glaive.  
  
"Hurry Neo Moon I can't hold them off forever." she called to her friend. One of the zombies chose that moment to wrap its fingers around her neck and began choking her. It suddenly let go and fell to the floor.  
  
"Mind if we help." Saturn turned and smiled when she saw it was the rest of the sailor team.   
  
"Am I glad to see you. Neo Moon went to look for the freak whose controlling these people. You should go join her Sailor Moon. We'll cover things here." she said  
  
"Right. I'll be back soon." Sailor Moon said as she took off in the direction her daughter went.   
  
The rest of the Sailors began to help Saturn fight the zombies off. "Saturn tell me again why we can't kill them?" Uranus said as she kicked one in the head.   
  
"Because these are real people, there just being controlled." she answered.  
  
"And I suppose those demons are just being controlled as well." Mars said. The scouts looked over to see several demons jumping off buildings and heading towards them.  
  
"No, ok Saturn, Mars, Uranus, and Jupiter you guys deal with them the rest of us will take care of the these ones." Pluto said. They agreed to the plan and the said senshi headed for the demons.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON"  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE"  
  
The two attacks fussed together and took out a few of there attackers. Uranus and Saturn just began slicing through them. But no matter how many they killed more would just appear to fight.  
  
"Where are these things coming from?" Jupiter yelled as she killed off two more.  
  
"No clue, we'll just have to hope the two meatball heads get to the person whose controlling these quick." Mars said.   
  
The four soon found them selves trapped. They had been backed up into a wall, with the demons surrounding them. One of them snickered.  
  
"Well look who just fell into our trap. And I thought senshi were smarter then this. Well any last words before we....Ahhhhh....!!!!" at that moment a motorcycle rammed into the demon, killing it. The driver spun back around and ran over a few more before parking in front of the girls. He stepped off and looked at the demons.  
  
"Hey now didn't your mothers ever tell you not to fight with girls?" he said from under his helmet.  
  
"And didn't yours ever tell you its rude to interrupt." one spat. The driver just laughed nervously.  
  
"Well yeah, but then again I never did really listen to her. Now then time to end this." he said, this time more seriously. A scythe materialized in his hands, and his clothes and helmet changed. When he was done he looked like the Grim Reaper.  
  
The demons gasped and began to retreat. The Reaper just gracefully sliced them up. A few managed to escape though, but he didn't seem to care. He turned back to the girls and slowly walked towards them. Uranus stepped in front with her sword raised.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Wow, forgotten me already? I must have not have left you with a good impression when I put that dead rat in your bed." the guy said. He looked towards Saturn.  
  
"Well I hope you know who I am. I'm going to cry if you don't." he teased. Saturn then remembered her dreams. The ones that kept telling her about a boy it clammed to be her twin brother. She looked back at the man who had saved them, he pulled his hood down revealing his face.  
  
"Tenshi!!" she gasped.  
  
"You know this guy Saturn?" Mars asked.  
  
"Well I should...he's my brother." she told them. They all looked back at him, and soon remembered. He just smiled and quickly hugged his sister.  
  
"Yeah!! you remembered me. I was so worried that you wouldn't." he said crying. The rest just sweat dropped. Uranus then hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!! Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That was for putting that dead rat in my bed. I had blamed it on one of the servants." she said.   
  
"Hey guys!!" they all looked to see the rest of the scouts running up to them.  
  
"We found the controller and got rid of him." Neo Moon said. "Oh you found Tenshi-san. Wait what is he wearing?" she asked.  
  
"Well you see...um I'm hungry how about we get some ice cream and I'll explain." he suddenly said. Saturn, Uranus, Mars, and Jupiter, just shook there head at him but agreed to his plan. Everyone de henshined and once everything was back to normal went to order ice-cream. Chibiusa and Hotaru had to order again because there's from before melted.   
  
"So..um ..Tenshi would you mind explaining to us what's been going on and where you have been." Minako asked.   
  
"Well lets see. Before you all died on the moon I was sent to become the next Grim Reaper. I had been training for awhile but I didn't think they would actually send me in the middle of the war. After I heard you all had died and everyone was sent to a life on Earth. I asked mine and Hotaru's father, Cronus if I could also join you. He said I had to wait till Hotaru was able to be born, so I could be born with her. We were very young and it was no surprise she didn't remember me. You see when the building had blown up, the one that had killed everyone minus Hotaru and our father, had was outside. I had seen his work before and thought it was boring so while he was giving the presentation I was hanging out outside. When the building blew up I was hit in the head. And lost part of my memory but I didn't die and a woman found me, she thought my parents had died and took me in. Then we moved here, and I think you know the rest."  
  
The scouts listened to his story, well most of them. Usagi was trying to sneak some more ice cream from Chibiusa, and ended up getting hit on her hand by a spoon.  
  
"Wow that must have sucked. Ow!" Mina said, and Rei ended up hitting her on the back of the head.  
  
"So what now? Do you plan on living with Hotaru, or are you going to stay with your new mother?" Haruka asked.  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" everyone asked.  
  
"Depends if you'll pay for my ice-cream!!" he said.   
  
Everyone falls over. Hotaru slaps him on the back of the head.  
  
"You haven't changed at all have you. Your still that trouble making baka." she said as Tenshi rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah...well I like me this way...so are you going to pay for my ice-cream or what?" he said looking up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed, he was using the same trick Haruka and Chibiusa used to get what they wanted.  
  
"Fine, I guess I do owe you for saving our butts." He smiled and put an arm around his sister.  
  
"I think this is a start of a beautiful siblingship." he cheered.  
  
"Or the start of Hotaru's insanity." Chibiusa joked. Tenshi pouted and everyone laughed.  
  
Soon the Outers, plus Tenshi, where driving home. Hotaru had fallen asleep on there way there and was resting her head on her brothers shoulder. Tenshi looked down at his twin and smiled. After all this time he had finally found her. They soon pulled into the driveway. Michiru looked back to see her asleep.   
  
"I think it's best we don't wake-.."  
  
"HEY HOTARU!! Time to wake up!!" Tenshi cried in his sister's ear. Hotaru bolted awake.  
  
"Tenshi you BAKA!!" she yelled as she chased him out of the car and into the house.   
  
"Maybe this is a start of a beautiful siblingship." joked Haruka. Michiru, and Setsuna just shook there heads as they too went inside.  
  
Fin

* * *

Wah La!! yep that's it,as i said before, but you can find him in the other stories i soon will be postig up. well Ja ne  
  
Death 


End file.
